In general, in order to express figures or letters by threads on fabrics, a method for laying embroidery on woven fabrics, or a method for alternately feeding threads during the weaving of fabrics is used.
From among such conventional methods, in a method for feeding threads to respective lines, a strand of thread made by combining several strands of yarn with a certain color is fed into each of the lines, and thus in order to change a color of the thread fed into the line, the thread itself has to be changed. However, there is a disadvantage in that it is impossible to express various colors because the number of strands of thread capable of being replaced in a warp feeding line is limited.
Also, in the conventional method for expressing figures or letters on fabrics, there is no other way than to express colors as many as the number of used threads' colors.